


and he has escaped the weight of darkness

by Hedylog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: As always i probably greatly overestimated S and M's music skills, First Kiss, Free Verse, Getting Together, Insecure Salieri, Light Angst, M/M, POV Salieri, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, but that's okay im doing it for the gays, but then again maybe they did know how to improvise duets, poem, slightly flirty mozart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog
Summary: How Salieri fell for Mozart. How his love grew. How he ached for him. How they shared their first kiss.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	and he has escaped the weight of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, because I feel this might be necessary: the "he" in this poem refers to Salieri, and the "you" refers to Mozart. 
> 
> The title of this work derivates from Olafur Arnald's classical/instrumental album "...and they have escaped the weight of darkness" which accompanied me the whole time while i was writing this fic. I highly recommand listening to it, it is stunning!

He fell for you that day, can you believe?

He, the man without a heart, they say,

He the man who never loved,

Do you listen to the lies they weave?

He fell for you, that day, helplessly,

For the piping laugh and the breezy tone,

The elegant hand that, masterful,

Conducted that heavenly melody.

You smiled at him, do you recall?

A divine smile setting his soul ablaze,

And he’s weeping out the water from his thawing bones,

Would you grace him once more with this sight so small?

Small like the love that arose in him

And grew to a consuming flame,

Small like the bees in his stomach,

Like the sparks that run through his skin

When you pass-by, 

Oh, would you look at him,

His eyes devour you,

Would you come near and hear his smothered cry?

A cry that would tell you of the thousand serenades he could write for you

And the thousands more he yearns to write with you,

And tell you of the love that courses through his veins

And pounds against his teeth in an attempt to break through.

Only he whispers, oh would you come near,

There are so many lies that he aches to disprove.

And he has escaped the weight of darkness,

You brought him to the light,

And perhaps it matters not what you feel for him,

God of the fire burning on a skin that you bless

When shaking his hand or brushing past, and oh he is yearning for so much more,

But are you ready for the grave that would wait for you both,

Are you ready; he fears to damn you,

And perhaps the yearning is enough for a few decades more.

But at night he wonders, are your smiles speaking for your heart,

Tentative love letters brimming with the untold,

Are your touches more than accidents,

Is he right to read affection in your art?

And in the darkened hours memories pave the way for fantasy

And hope lights up the room like the suns in your eyes.

Hope that greets him before dusk, one day,

A knock on his door, and you, waiting on the other side,

And the love pulses through his veins, and the sparks dance under his skin

As you brag about your art and ask if you can play,

An innocent question, but there is more, there has to be more

Or else why would you have come?

And you sit at the piano with a smile that tears through his chest,

And love is at his lips, and howling hope turns sore,

Burning through his mind with  _ perhapses _ and  _ finally, _

And the first notes fill the room - no, only half of it.

The smile still on your lips, the space left on the bench, your piece half complete.

He understands. And silently

He takes his place

Next to you. To the man who dragged him out of the darkness,

Who thawed his frozen heart and made a blaze of him.

To the man he loves. Silently he gazes at your face,

Your soft smile and the suns that burn in your eyes,

And your hands dance on the piano next to his, next to him.

You look at him. All of a sudden,

Uncertainty dies to the sound of love singing in your gaze.

A daring whisper of  _ may I kiss you _

And, nodding, you tilt his chin and brush his lips

And the whole world could watch and chide that he would not care.

You. You. You. No one matters, only you.


End file.
